To ride on a Dragon is not hard isn't it?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Often Daenerys had watched her sons play around in the sky and often she had asked herself what it would feel like to be as free as a dragon, to feel the wild breeze on her skin while she would race through the clouds. And now she got enough courage to try it out and to ride on one of her dragons. But if her dragons are comfortable with her plans is another question...
1. Prologue

_**The important things first:  
>I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_My very first Game of Thrones Fanfiction...at least the prologue of it^^.  
>I want to know if you like this idea or not. If you like it i keep writing this fic, if not...well i won't continue it.<br>If i continue it: Please don't take the chapters too serious. I am going to try to write them a bit humorous._

_I haven't even seen Season 3 yet, but i couldn't resist to watch a Video of Daenerys' dragons and man are they big in season 4! That's when this idea was born._

_I hope you will like it :3_

_Feedback is much apperciate._

_And sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes. My first language isn't english ;)._

**_To ride on a_********_dragon is not hard…isn't it?_**

**Prologue**

It was a wonderful sunset which extended over the rocky hill country and the world went into in a soft red that glowed like fire.

Fire!

Powerful, unpredictable and yet so beautiful.

Just like a dragon...

Daenerys Targaryen watched in fascination as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains. A gentle breeze blew her golden hair away from her face, making her shiver slightly. The winter was near and nature made her feel that too. But it did not bother her at all.

Her eyes focused on the spectacle, which took place over her head and a smile spread across her face.

Above her head her children were playing happily together.

At least it looked like that.

In truth, they strengthened their experiences in combat by, albeit playfully, fought against each other. Initially they had played together, if there hadn't been her naughty son Drogon.

The black and red dragon had a fiery temper and he also let his environment feel that all the time.

Just like today…

Viserion and Rhaegal had difficulties keeping up with their much bigger brother and it was not long until one of them was hissing and wild thrashing on the floor. His tail lashed back and forth, claws and teeth tried to catch Drogon, but the larger dragon held his brother on the ground firmly and without much difficulties. However, he seemed to have forgotten about his other brother Viserion and a little later the three dragons were roaring and hissing as they rolled across the floor.

Daenerys also continued to watch them silently.

Would the fight degenerate, she would intervene.

Just as she had done many times before.

And as she watched her sons, she thought about how it would feel to fly with one of them.

It had to be an amazing feeling.

Free and powerful.

And in a battle she would have the greatest advantage.

She had heard stories about Aegon Targaryen who should have ridden on the biggest and most powerful dragon ever. The name of the dragon was Balerion and he was said to be two hundred years old when he died. His fire was said to be so powerful that he is said to have forged the iron throne...

Daenerys shuddered at the very thought of such a beast, yet it filled her heart with curiosity, as her gaze rested on her sons.

Perhaps one of them would allow her to ride on him?

She had never tried it but all three dragons were big enough to carry a delicate woman as she was.

Her smile grew wider and she finally got up from her seat and her feet brought her into the direction of her dragons, which had briefly interrupted their fight and now sat side by side on the floor and shock dust and small pebbles from their skin.

Daenerys went unerringly to Drogon, who was closest to her.

She would try it now, because the curiosity in her body grew to an unbearable feeling.

She never thought of it to might regret her decision as she put her hand on her son's back...


	2. Chapter 1

I am so sorry that it took me so longe to Update.  
>Hope you will like the new chapter :).<p>

**Chapter 1**

Drogon tilted his head questioningly when his mother turned to his side and stroked his back gently.

The touch was pleasant. Just as each of her touch, but something was different.

Something that sparkled in her eyes the dragon didn't like and he bared his teeth slightly, as he could feel how the hand on his back dug slightly into his strong skin.

"Shhh Drogon. I will not hurt you."

Her gentle voice soothed the dragon, but that would soon change, for when the young Targaryen tried to swing one of her legs over his back, the scales on the neck of the dragon rose, and a deep growl left his throat. But that did not stop Dany from continue.

But maybe it would have been better she would rather have chosen one of the other dragon's than to choose Drogon...

Drogon was the wildest and also the largest of the three dragons and he never did what anyone wanted him to do. Nor that his mother was trying to climb onto his back.

A powerful beat with his wings were enough and the dragon swung a few meters up and flung Dany down and the young woman groaned in pain as she hit the ground and watched her son, who looked back at her grimly and he quickly flew a few meters higher, away from her.

The young woman sat back and rubbed the painful area on the back of her head and it was not long until Viserion and Rhaegal were at her sides. Gently the two dragons touched their mother with their snouts and hummed softly and soothingly, as they felt that she was in pain.

Dany smiled lovingly and gently stroked the two above their heads.

At least on these two she could rely on...

Then her gaze shifted back to Drogon, who still hovered over her and his brethren, and looked at her almost mockingly. And if Daenerys didn't know better, she thought she could see a hint of challenge in his eyes, as if he wanted to say, "Try it again mother, but you'll never ride on my back!".

He wanted a challenge?

She would give him one!

It was about time to teach this sassy Dragon a lesson and show him who was the boss here.

For too long Daenerys had to put up with this behavior, but that would be over now!

Once and for all!

But first she had to be content with throwing him dark looks from the ground, as he still hovered high above her head in the air and Dany could almost see as his lips curled up into a wide grin.

And this stoked the fire of anger in her a lot and at that very moment she wanted nothing more than to also have wings, because then she would graciously flew up into the sky and chase her naughty son through the clouds.

Involuntarily, her lips curled into a gentle smile, as she thought about that.

And her other two dragons made it not better as they pushed their heads under her arms and demanded attention.

Even if her Dragons, especially Drogon, were sometimes sassy, but they were still her sons and she loved them more than anything else in this world. She would never allow that something bad would happen to any of them, or that they would be injured or even killed.

And she knew that her sons would do the same for her as well...

Nevertheless, she still would teach Drogon a lesson and she swore herself one thing:

At the end of the day she would sit on his back and together they would fly into the sunset...


End file.
